


you've got my head spinning

by jamesniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha Harry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniall/pseuds/jamesniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes into heat two days before OTRA kicks off in America, and despite the circumstances, Harry is more than glad to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got my head spinning

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. HI.
> 
> i want to give a shout out to a certain cute little anon on tumblr who motivated me all the way through the process of finishing this fic and prevented me from leaving it abandoned as i do with most of my fics. i love you, you know who you are<3 i really hope you like this, it's basically for you.<3
> 
> im not 100% i like how this turned out, but well, here it goes! hope you enjoy and tell me what you think afterwards.

“Niall, are you completely sure you’re feeling okay?” Harry asks from his seat beside Niall, placing a hand on Niall’s fidgeting knee. “You’ve been restless since breakfast, is everything okay?”

Niall nods, mustering a small smile despite his gnawing at his lip.

Harry gives him an unimpressed look, slapping his thigh playfully and then squeezing. “You’re hiding something.” He says firmly, turning his body towards Niall completely despite the seatbelt restraining him a bit.

“I’m not,” Niall mutters, squirming in his seat and removing Harry’s hand from his thigh, the heat it radiates making him queasy in an uncomfortable way. It makes Harry frown though, he knows Niall only denies the touching when he’s feeling crowded and it’s only the two of them in the small plane, so it doesn’t really make any sense.

“Are you alright?” he asks again, this time more gentle, removing his hands from  Niall’s body deciding that it’s better to give him a bit of space until he opens up.

“I am, just, I don’t know,” Niall replies. “We can we take this damn thing off?” he asks, taking the seatbelt in his sweaty hands and trying to get it as far away from his waist as it lets him.

“Not yet, we just took off, I think a couple minutes.” Harry says, Niall’s attitude confusing him now more than ever. “Is there a problem with it? Is it hurting you?” Harry’s tone gets more concerned the more Niall squirms away from everything that gets in contact with his skin.

“No,” Niall says, dragging out the ‘o’, making it come out as a weak whine. It’s then that Harry notices he’s panting, uneven breaths coming out of his puffy pink lips.

He goes to ask again what the bloody problem is right in the moment the pilot announces they can free themselves from the seatbelts and are allowed to stand from their seats if they please.

Niall is quick to take the thing off of him, along with the jacket Harry insisted he put on before they left Niall’s house. Harry does the same, however much slower than Niall’s desperate moves, and goes to kneel in front of Niall, grasping the back of Niall’s knees to support himself and get a good look on Niall’s face.

His cheeks are completely flushed, as red as they get after they finish a show, his eyes are firmly closed and his forehead, as well as his neck, have a thin layer of sweat on them, and that’s when it finally hits Harry, the _scent_. Sweet and musky and so irresistible just how it always is when Niall goes into heat.

“Harry, Harry, fuck, Harry,” Niall mutters, voice high pitched and hands clutching at his own shirt, “it’s hot, so fucking hot, Harry, stop it, it’s so hot.” He says, grabbing at Harry’s hands trying to get them off of him.

Harry shushes him, tries to calm him down despite how his own dick twitches when he sees Niall pressing the palm of his hand against the bulge in his jeans.

He doesn’t have a clue how far along into his heat Niall is, doesn’t know if they still have the time for giving him some suppressants and maybe getting Niall to hold off until they at least get to America and to the hotel where they’ll have more privacy to do this properly. But judging by the way Niall is flushed all over, sweaty and so obviously _hard_ in his pants it’s probably too late to stop it.

“Niall, hey, love look at me, alright? Just for a second,” Harry says, taking Niall’s face into his hands to find Niall’s gaze. The touch makes Niall curl into himself even more, hand squeezing his dick through his pants, “I need to tell Basil, okay? So he knows what’s going on and he doesn’t come in here, yeah?”

Niall can only mutter out a soft “no, no, Haz, I need- I need you, don’t leave.”

It makes Harry’s heart leap inside his chest, a jumpy feeling twirling around inside his tummy when he takes a look at Niall’s face. He tries to focus, tries to not press his lips all over Niall’s pink and clammy, exposed skin. “Ni, do you think it’s alright to take your suppressants? When did it start, can you tell me?”

“It was-“ Niall starts, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down, “think it was when we were in the shower,” he swallows, “like, I just started feeling really hot all over and it was almost, like, overwhelming to be around you and your smell and just,” another wave of heat hits him hard, he moans out loud, pressing his forehead to Harry’s neck for a moment, drinking him in and comforting himself, because his alpha is here, right here to take care of him, despite the fact that they still have a long way until they get to America and dealing with heat in a plane is not convenient, but he knows, somehow, that they’ll figure it out. “ _fuck_ , it didn’t start driving me crazy until you kissed me, like, before we left m’ house, you know? And like in the car, it started getting too much but I thought it wouldn’t hit straight away, not in the fucking flight two days before tour starts again.”

“Okay. Okay, then, I think you’re already way into it, suppressants would do nothing at this point, right? Fuck, okay, I’m gonna tell Basil, I’ll be right back.” Harry stands on shaky legs, dick already more than half-way hard for being so close to Niall and his intoxicating scent.

Basil assures him that it’ll be fine. They still have around 15 hours inside the plane, which Harry considers enough to get Niall through his first round of heat. And it’s only them in the back of the plane, they have a couple of seats and a small table and the bathroom. And that, despite being small, will have to do.

He grabs a bunch of water bottles before going back to their seats, only to find Niall with his shirt off and a hand inside his pants, the small white drops on Niall’s stomach a tell-tale sign he already came once.

“Fuck, you’re not wasting any time, are you?” Harry says, breathless just from the sight Niall is at the moment.

“Haz,” Niall sighs out, chest moving up and down harshly with every breath he takes, he gets his right hand out of his pants and bring it up to play with his nipple, he moans, then, eyes shut and mouth open in pure bliss.

Harry takes off his boots and his shirt, his movements instantly more uncoordinated than they were before. The sound of clothes falling to ground makes Niall open his eyes, gazing at Harry through his dazed eyes.

“Christ, Harry,” Niall mumbles before standing from his seat with ungraceful movements, his knees feeling too feeble to keep him up.

“Let me,” he whispers, fingers shakily unbuttoning Harry’s jeans and his lips finding Harry’s. It gets sloppy and needy too fast, as it always is when Niall’s in heat, “I really wanna suck you off, can I?” Niall asks, all of his senses suddenly focused on Harry instead of himself. On Harry’s warmth and scent and that aura of protectiveness and power that make Niall feel immensely safe.

He’s on his knees in a swift motion, taking both Harry’s jeans and pants down in one go and breathing against Harry’s dick as his fingers play softly with Harry’s balls.

“Niall, _fuck,_ yeah,” Harry groans, his fingers latch onto Niall’s hair to guide Niall where he wants him. Niall’s fingers grasp the base of Harry’s cock as his mouth focuses on the tip, tasting and nosing at it. Harry’s cock swells even more in Niall’s mouth, almost all the way hard with Niall’s frantic licks and the keens he lets out when he takes all of it in his mouth.

Harry starts rolling his hips when Niall’s hands reach the back of his thighs spurring him on, pushing Harry’s hips forward and his dick deeper into his mouth. It clicks on Harry’s head, then. Niall wants to get his mouth fucked. Both of his hands are on Harry’s thighs and his mouth is wide open, allowing Harry to fill him up at his pace. Niall is looking at him, eyes teary and cheeks pink and just that has Harry gripping Niall’s head and fucking into his mouth. It’s almost impossible to hold himself upright with how good Niall is taking him in, choking once every few thrusts but never stopping, never preventing any noise from escaping his lips because he knows Harry loves to hear him out when he’s like this.

“You’re so good, Ni, always so good, love, you could make me come just like this, I bet, could pop a knot just with your mouth around me.” Harry says, holding off gasps every time he thrust inside Niall’s mouth. “But that’s not what you want, right, babe? You want that knot deep inside you, don’t you?”

Niall lets Harry’s cock fall from his mouth, then, and Harry looks down at him right in the moment Niall comes from the second time. His fingers are still clutching Harry’s thighs, which means he came untouched just from Harry’s words.

Niall stays on the floor, curled into himself for a couple of minutes as the pressure of his dick staying hard even after coming for a second time becomes too much. “Harry, I need you inside me,” he mutters against Harry’s skin where his mouth is pressed to Harry’s thigh, “Need your knot, need to be full.”

Harry gently helps him up and carries Niall’s lightweight body back to their seats, getting rid of the arm rest in the middle of their seats so he can lie Niall down in a comfortable position.

He takes his time getting rid of Niall’s clothes, making a path of kisses and love bites all over his chest and stomach, savouring the whimpers and groans than Niall lets out at the faintest touch. Heat makes Niall’s body a million times more sensitive, even more so when it comes to his alpha’s touch. The heavy breaths Harry lets out in between kisses against Niall’s flushed skin are enough to have him writhing under him, dick twitching where it’s still trapped in Niall’s tight jeans.

The smell when Harry noses at Niall’s bulge makes his head spin, shaky fingers unbuttoning and unzipping them as he takes them off Niall’s thin legs. He licks Niall through his boxers after the jeans are gone, squeezing Niall’s hard length to have him arching his back towards Harry, an endless mantra of _please, please, just fuck me, fill me up, I fucking need you_ coming out of Niall’s swollen lips.

He teases him a little bit more until he can tell Niall is close to coming again. This time he needs to feel it, _see_ it. So he lowers Niall pants down his hips slowly until he can see the red and shiny tip of Niall’s cock, gets his mouth on it when Niall least expects it and makes him come, just like that. Easy and fast Niall’s come hits Harry’s tongue and lips, both of them moaning and panting all over.

Harry gives Niall a couple of minutes to recover, despite the fact that his dick never really goes soft even after coming again, he gets him to drink a couple of sips of water and turns on the air conditioner on top of their seats so Niall can get as much relief as Harry can give him.

“Can we, like, move over?” Niall asks, still panting, though his breaths come softer this time. Harry knows he’s already taken the edge off, the rest of Niall’s heat will come naturally, at his own pace.

“Where do you suggest we continue?” Harry says, planting a huge, wet kiss in the middle of Niall’s forehead and wiggling his eyebrows, getting a giggle and a husky _you’re bloody ridiculous_ out of Niall’s parted lips before kissing him softly.

Harry stands up eventually, after Niall starts whimpering needy words against Harry’s lips once more, and spreads out a duvet on the floor of the plane, making as much space as he can.

He gives Niall a hand to help him stand up from where he’s still sprawled out on the seats and gently guides him to lie down in his makeshift bed, folding a couple of blankets and putting some under Niall’s head and another one under Niall’s hips to keep his ass in the air.

He goes down to kiss Niall once more, it’s filthy, too much tongue and lip biting, gets ever more heated when Harry starts caressing down Niall’s chin and neck with his lips and tongue, trailing small kisses until he gets to the bond mark he created a few years back. It’s just in the juncture of Niall’s neck and collarbones, the most sensible spot Harry found that first night he was with Niall through his heat, the spot he committed to memory until they cleared up their feelings enough to bond and become _mates._

The incessant buckling of Niall’s hips against his own is what brings Harry back to earth. His dick throbs where it rests on top of Niall’s, getting wet with all the pre cum Niall has been constantly leaking, the urge to fuck him, to sink into his heat and fuck another round of orgasms out of him makes Harry pull back, away from Niall’s burning skin until he decides what to do next.

His eyes trace a path down Niall’s body, down the expanse of his chest, his perky nipples standing in attention, the bumpy bones in his hips and his flushed red cock until he reaches his thighs, already spread unconsciously. Harry sits back on his haunches and from this angle he can see how the inside of Niall’s thighs is wet from his slick, as well as the duvet under the cleft of his ass is damp. His fingers start to stroke the inside of Niall’s thighs, fingers crawling up and up until they reach Niall’s balls, they’re heavy, warm as Niall is all over. Harry watches as Niall’s thighs quiver, dick twitching painfully where it’s smearing wetness all over Niall’s belly. Niall keeps slurring pleas at him, grumbling and whining for Harry to just do something.

And Harry does. He grabs Niall’s bum with his thumbs, opening him up for Harry to see, and slowly places a finger just barely touching Niall’s hole, not yet going in, just letting Niall feel it as Harry watches the red and puckered rim leaking out more slick, making Harry’s head spin.

He glances up at Niall for a second and finds tears shining in Niall’s glazed blue eyes, gaze directed towards the ceiling making his neck exposed, Harry can see the red dots where he bit just minutes before, scattered around Niall’s pink skin, he looks so inviting, so delectable. He can see his fingers playing with his nipples, squeezing and rubbing, stomach going taut every time Harry’s finger moves against his hole. And he isn’t even inside yet.

He knows that during a heat Niall’s body is more than ready for Harry to fuck him whenever he pleases, knows well enough that he doesn’t need the prep, but he does so anyway, perhaps much faster than how he’d do it if Niall wasn’t in the peak of his heat. He joins two of his fingers together, slicks them up with the wetness around Niall’s skin and presses inside. Niall’s rim opening right up for him easily, yet still feeling so tight inside.

“God, fuck, Harry, yeah, yeah,” Niall mumbles, curving his spine and trying to get Harry’s fingers to go deeper.

Harry shushes him, strokes his tummy and kisses the inside of his thighs before he adds another finger and starts properly opening him up. The scent Niall is radiating is exhilarating and Harry has to press down on his dick if he wants to last until he can knot Niall. But he needs more. Needs to be closer, Niall needs him closer too, needs more of his alpha.

Niall keens high in his throat when the tip of Harry’s tongue starts prodding around his rim along with his fingers, he crocks them inside Niall’s passing and goes deeper until Niall comes again, the tip of Harry’s finger hitting his prostate suddenly as his fingers keep moving inside of him. Niall is a furnace from the inside as well, wet and soft and just _hot_ Harry wants to get inside already. Wants to feel in his own dick how tight Niall gets when he comes, his body locking his fingers inside until he rides out an orgasm.

“Harry, Haz.” Niall pants from above him, “Harry, fuck, just, need you. All of you,” he finishes off with a moan when Harry pulls his fingers out and lifts Niall’s thighs even more, “your knot, need your knot, Haz.”

“Yeah, babe, gonna give it you.” Harry rasps, taking Niall’s calves in one of his hands, lifting them up and making Niall’s thighs go up against his chest. Niall’s fingers are quick to gasp the back of his thighs, nails digging into the sweaty flesh of them and keeping them in there as Harry wants him to.

He can’t help the arch in his back when Harry gets down to his elbows, mouth pressed right in his hole as he sucks unexpectedly, just needing to taste all Niall is giving him, he fucks his tongue in once, then twice, and before going in for the first time Niall grabs Harry by his hair and stops him. “No, Harry, Christ, you’re so good, but, want to come on your cock, with your knot inside me, please.”

Harry can’t deny anything Niall asks for at this point. He looks absolutely lost in bliss underneath Harry’s body, ready to give all of himself for his alpha, needing more than anything to be taken, knotted and fucked.

Niall scratches his own thighs when Harry fits the tip of his cock inside, squelching noises from all the slick Niall’s leaking mixing along with their moans and pants, it’s so overwhelming. The faintest touch on Niall dick will do it for him, probably would come dry, but so good. Always so good.

The deeper Harry gets inside, the louder Niall gets, he cries out with every inch of Harry he feels inside, tears freely flowing down his the sides of his face and dampening his hair. Once he feels the weight of Harry’s balls right against his bum he comes again. With Harry embedded deep inside him, the tip of his cock adding pressure to the swell of his prostate and a few thick drops of come land on his stomach, Harry trying to rut his dick inside him to get more friction, making the pleasure drag out until he’s coming dry.

Harry’s knot starts to swell not long after Niall finishes coming. Catching slightly against Niall’s puckered hole. It feels like everywhere Harry touches him is on fire, every nerve in his body buzzing in pleasure, and every sense in overdrive as the base of Harry’s cock grows and grows until he can’t pull out to thrust back in. He slowly grinds back and forth, Niall’s fingers digging into his shoulders as the first wave of his orgasm hits him, stripes of come finally filling Niall from the inside. It makes Niall’s cock jump where is straining over his tummy and Niall closes his fist around it and rides out another completely dry orgasm, mind fogging up as his dick twitches and spams in his hand.

They stay in that position for a good ten minutes, Niall lowers his thighs when his knee starts twinging and Harry repositions himself carefully so he can fit in the middle of Niall spread thighs.

Its calm, now, Niall’s fingers are playing softly with Harry’s hair, one’s lips constantly finding the other’s to kiss as Harry continues to pump all of his come in Niall, the blonde ever so softly letting out mewls and keens when Harry’s dick twitches inside him.

He feels so full when Harry stops coming, dick spent and softening inside him, he closes his eyes and fights off a grimace when Harry moves to pull out. The frown in between his brows replacing itself with contentment when the feeling of Harry’s come slipping through his hole starts, it makes him gasp, fingers palming down his body. He squeezes his cock, which has started fatting up again at the sensation of Harry’s come slowly pumping out of his body every time Niall clenches his ass in pleasure.

He lifts his gaze, eventually, feeling drained and absolutely blissed out after hours of frantic energy. Harry is looking down at him with an adoring smile in his face. He’s sitting at Niall’s side, propping himself on his elbow, one hand resting by Niall’s head, fingers playing with Niall’s messy hair, and the other pressed down Niall’s tummy, his thumb caressing Niall’s skin in a soothing way. “Love you,” Niall whispers, turning to his side and cuddling up into Harry’s chest. His dick is still hard, and his heat is nowhere close to ending, but after finally being knotted he’s not as restless, not as desperate to come on Harry’s dick again, and as Harry rest his hand in the curve of Niall’s back, the other playing with Niall’s scalp, he can easily fall as sleep.

 

-

 

When Niall wakes up again the first thing that he notices is that his belly feels too hot, he presses a finger down to it to find a pool of pre come all over it, his dick warm and an angry shade of red straining above his tummy, the tip leaking a steady string of the transparent liquid the more Niall touches himself.

He whines when his fingers go lower to palm at his balls, heavy and ready to burst with the softest touch against his skin. He quickly realizes he’s producing more slick than before, after Harry knotted him, and he’s frantic again to be full, full of Harry, once again.

He turns on his side, face pressed close to Harry’s neck and starts a trail of kisses around, turning to softly bite at Harry’s warm skin to make him wake up faster. Harry’s smell makes Niall a bit dizzy, makes his mind fog up again. He would prop himself in Harry’s lap and ride him until he got hard again and knotted Niall for a second time. But he wants Harry’s attention on him.

“Haz,” Niall mumbles, lips not even an inch away from Harry’s skin. “Wake up, Harry, please.” He says, sucking Harry’s skin in and lapping at it gently with his tongue, he continues whispering sweet nothings until Harry starts to stir. “Need you, Haz. C’mon, just, fuck.”

Harry’s eyes open slowly. It takes him a couple of minutes until he remembers where they are and why the floor is moving under him, and most importantly, why is Niall radiating so much heat from beside him. He groans to let the blonde know he’s awake, so he knows he’s right here, always whenever Niall needs him.

“Want t’ ride you,” Niall mutters, hips rolling unconsciously against Harry’s thighs, trying to get friction right where he needs it and get off, get the pressure off. He’s too hot again, breathless and jumpy, making all sorts of noises and letting them out unchecked.

“Yeah? Come on, then, have at it, babes.” Harry rasps, slow drawl just how it always is when he wakes up, it makes Niall moan in the back of his throat.

He manages to lift his shaking body with his hands, throws his left leg across Harry’s body until his ass is firmly sat on Harry’s lap. Harry’s dick is already swelling, just the heat and the warmth of Niall’s slick turning him so easily and fast. Niall moves until Harry’s dick is in between his butt cheeks, fits so perfectly there, he starts thrusting his hips back and forth, getting leverage with his hands pressed on Harry’s chest as he wets Harry’s dick well enough to get him inside him. His dick is rubbing slightly against Harry’s stomach, the tip dragging back and forth on Harry’s skin when Niall humps in the right way. He’s so close, again, his dick jolting with the faintest touch, his arms give out under him as he comes suddenly, all of his muscles spasming, every nerve on edge as he rides it out.

He ends up face down on Harry’s chest, breathing harshly and unevenly as Harry lifts his own hips making Niall shudder when his dick catches in the middle of Niall’s thighs, so close, so big, so hard already.

“Harry, Harry, please.”

“Yeah, alright, Ni.” Harry shushes him, hands rubbing Niall’s back with his palms, “you need my fingers?”

Niall adamantly shakes his head, “No, Christ, no, I’m ready, just get in me, Haz, fuck me.”

Niall intertwines their fingers together and with Harry’s help his back to his position sitting on Harry’s lap. Harry lets go of one of his hands and grabs Niall’s hips, guiding him down as Niall wraps his fingers around Harry’s cock and pushes it inside. The feeling of Harry’s cock stretching him again is overwhelming, he keens weakly, spreading his thighs wider and letting himself fall on Harry’s lap until Harry’s entire length is in him, splitting him open, filling him so _good._

“Oh god, Harry, yeah.” Niall groans, starting to lift himself and fuck back down on Harry’s length, the force of his movements making Harry’s dick go deeper, pressing down on Niall’s prostate with ease, an electrifying buzz going up his spine when Harry’s knot starts swelling, making him work himself harder on Harry’s cock, wanting to feel this for hours. “Knot me, yeah, Haz, fuck, right there, oh, right there.”

“You feel so good Ni,” Harry says, grabbing Niall’s hips with both of his hands now and lifting him up with ease, fucking his hips up to meet Niall’s frantic movements to get back on Harry’s cock. “Gonna make me come again, so fast, not gonna last, love, you look so good.”

Niall grabs Harry’s shoulders, palms pressing hard on them as he arches his back and he tosses his head back in a wanton moan, clenching on Harry’s cock to keep him inside, keep him close, in that spot where he needs him the most.

His vision goes white for a few seconds when Harry starts coming inside him, knot pressing against his inner walls, unforgiving, unrelenting, an endless pulsing inside Niall’s heat as he fills him up for a second time. Niall’s body jerks so hard he falls back down on Harry’s chest, gasping and trying to hump his spent dick against something, anything that helps him come again. Harry wraps his hand around his dick, then, and without even a stroke stripes of come land on Niall’s neck and lips as he comes so hard everything goes black for a moment. He’s shaking, almost sobbing with how good it all is, how Harry does every little thing to satisfy him, knows exactly what Niall needs.

“So good, babe, you’re so good, _fuck_ , do you feel that? You have me filling you up again, love it so much, how good you’re around me.” Harry says, keeping Niall’s hips still as another wave of his orgasm hits.

Niall is too weak to do anything but whimper, limbs quaking every time he makes the simplest move because it has Harry jostling inside him, hitting Niall’s prostate in a way that has him breathless all over again. Harry keeps drawing random patterns on Niall’s back with his fingers, tickling softly at Niall’s side to keep him grounded and awake.

"Ni, hey, love, open up your eyes," Harry says gently, "Gotta drink some water, okay? Don't want you to pass out on me, can you lift your head a bit?"

Niall whines high in the back of his throat when he jostles, Harry's knot catching just right inside him, making his spent cock twitch in interest quite again, "Haz, Harry, please."

"Shh, you just came love, you'll be alright for a bit, come on, just a sip of water, yeah?"

Niall manages to lift himself up a bit, arms shaking at either side of Harry's head, he stops when he world spins around him and Harry squeezes his hip with his free hand to prevent Niall from moving too much.

He chokes on the first sip of water and Harry can't tell this position just won't do it for him. "Come on, sit a bit more, your back on my thighs, that'll be better."

It is better, in so many ways. He manages to drink half of the bottle and rut another orgasm out, just barely moving his hips back and forth, Harry's knot preventing him from lifting himself up and slam back down on Harry's dick just how he wants it, how he _needs_ it. After no longer than five minutes he comes, sharp nails digging into Harry's shoulder as he lets himself go again, moaning deep with his back arched and head turned up towards the ceiling until he rides it out and slowly falls back on Harry's chest, panting and whimpering from all the stimulation too soon. Harry's still coming inside him, warm and slowly filling him up.

"Fuck, Niall that was so bloody hot." Harry pants in Niall's ear, hands squeezed tight around Niall's still quivering thighs. "Can't wait to knot you again, feels so good, so good to be inside you."

Niall whines, wanting nothing more than having Harry pull out, take him in his mouth and get him hard all over again. He wants to get a hand on himself, too, wants to come again, he can feel the slick running down his thighs still, his body always so ready to fuck and come over and over again when he's on his heat. He holds himself back, though, knows Harry needs to pump it all inside him and rest a bit until he can knot Niall again, so he closes his eyes and hopes the soft beat of Harry's heart is enough to lull him back to sleep.

 

-

 

He wakes up hours later, surprisingly. It’s darker inside the plane already. He briefly wonders how much longer do they have before they get to America and Niall has to face the real world in the middle of his heat.

He feels alright for now, his cock is half hard where it rests in between his and Harry’s stomach, having fallen asleep in this position. Harry’s soft under him, warm and comforting with his arms still wrapped around Niall’s naked body.

He worms a curious finger down to his bum, fits in between his cheeks to feel how wet he still is despite everything they’ve done already, telling him his body still wants to be knotted a couple more times. He’s still loose, still sweating all over, but he’s alright. He can watch Harry sleep for a bit more before his dick fattens up again and his hole starts clenching around nothing, begging to be filled up. He enjoys the calmness, though, he brushes Harry’s hair away from his face, runs his fingers through his lips and cheeks until Harry playfully and still very sleepy opens his eyes. Eyelids heavy with sleep.

“Hi,” Harry says quietly, “how’re you doing?”

Niall smiles, content, warm and satisfied, “I’m good, I think.” He replies, “It’s not over yet but I’m not choking on your cock just yet.”

Harry laughs at that, holds Niall closer to his body even though they’re sticky with all kind of fluids. It’s not gross though, not for them, both still high on each other’s scents, their senses all focused on the other.

Niall lies himself down on harry again, head pressed against Harry’s heartbeat, almost falling back asleep until a knock that comes from the cabin of the plane makes him jump.

“Lads,” Basil shouts through the door, “we need your arses back on the seats with the seatbelts on, gonna be landing soon, better be decent enough.”

Harry shouts back a _got it loud and clear, Bas_ before he helps Niall on his back, this time laying him down on the messy duvet rather than on his body. “We have to get some clothes on you, mister,” Harry says, putting his shirt back on and kissing away Niall’s pout when he sees Harry putting his boxers back on. “Come on then, where did we even left your clothes?”

“Dunno,” Niall shrugs from the floor, pretty sure he looks ridiculous, arms and legs spread around like a starfish, on a duvet in the middle of a plane. His limbs feel heavy, his mind still far away from where he guesses it should be. He doesn’t think he’ll manage to stand up without falling back down, not on his own.

Harry helps him putting his jeans back on, going commando because his boxers got messy a couple hours back and they’re too lazy to look for clean underwear in their suitcases. “Not like we will need ‘em, right?” Harry says. “Would take them right off again when we get to the hotel. No point in wearing underpants.” He states. Niall thinks it makes sense. Maybe because it feels better that way, a layer less, more place for his dick to move around when it eventually gets fully hard again and Niall has to shove a hand inside his pants to keep himself from coming.

They make it to their seats before Basil comes out of the cabin, eyeing warily at them until he checks they’re safe to land and goes back in. Harry and Niall giggling like idiots without a proper reason to.

They land safely and without any inconvenient less than half an hour later. Harry sneaking a glance towards Niall every now and then to make sure he’s alright to get out of the plane and to check out. Basil manages to get them out of the airport unseen, and ushers them in the car when he sees Niall starts fidgeting again, pressing his forehead on Harry’s neck and breathing heavily, Harry’s protective arm around his shuddering body.

And, if Harry sits Niall in his lap, gets his hand inside Niall’s pants and fists his dick until he comes, just to take the edge off until they get to the hotel to continue their shenanigans, well, no one has to know.


End file.
